The Angel That Once Was
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: "I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand." Castiel's thoughts on 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much.


_Alright! My second SPN fic already! The response to my last fic encouraged me a whole lot, so I decided to have a hand at another short one shot! Only this time, we look into our trench coat wearing, head cocking, big blue eyed angel. _

_I'm sure that the season 6 finale had us all with our jaws hanging open and (in my case) our eyes watering :P Castiel has grown on me, and to see him like that practically tore my heart in half. So I guess this is just a look into our favorite angel's mind as he makes this unexpected turn :) Hope you guys enjoy! _

* * *

><p>He was the angel that started as an obedient warrior of God, but soon realized what free will was. He was the one that gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. His hand was branded into the older Winchester's shoulder, a constant reminder of what he had done. He was clueless, innocent, naïve, and heavenly. Dean did his wonders with him, influencing his thoughts. He came to develop a relationship for the hunting brothers. He wanted to protect them, to help them, because they were his family. They taught him that you could write your own destiny, and though he didn't understand it at times, he decided that maybe it would be better to have free will.<p>

The war had changed him. He had power now, enough to defeat Raphael, to punish those that doubted him, and sadly, walking among those were Sam and Dean. He tried to make them understand, he begged for their trust, assured them that he knew what he was doing, but they continued to doubt him. Their trust in him had diminished, and no matter how much he tried to convince him otherwise, they were too stubborn to accept the fact that his plans were well thought through, and that there was a bigger picture at stake. They refused to believe them, and for that Sam needed to break, Dean was to be forced to understand. He couldn't have the Winchesters poking around trying to save the already doomed world while he tried to win a war, and for that they needed to be distracted. He acted on desperation, breaking Sam's wall was never planned, but he had no time for remorse. He had a mission to complete.

Raphael was to be defeated, his followers were to be severely punished, Crowley would face his fate soon, and those that were left were to follow him, or be destroyed. There really was no other option. He was tired of explaining himself, so he wouldn't. People were either too hard headed or dim-witted to understand, anyway. At his mercy, they would do what he said, and that's what he needed.

"_I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand."_

He never betrayed anyone. Not until he was the one being betrayed, and still, he was doing it for the better. Raphael was to bring nothing except the apocalypse, and he was just attempting to help. The blood of much too many of his angelic brothers and sisters has stained his hands, and it would be wrong for all of them to die for nothing. The key to purgatory is in his hands, warm with the souls that he will soon consume.

~~SPN~~

His confidence grows as the power radiates inside him. He's tricked Crowley, and he has Raphael trapped. He can feel every single soul inside him, millions of them, humming within him, feeding him the necessary power that he lacked but now possesses. The look of fear from Raphael satisfies him, but not as much as the instant where, with just a snap of his vessel's fingers, the archangel is no more, and he has won. He points this out to Dean, who he can sense is afraid. He's amused as the hunter simply agrees with everything he says, because he knows that if he had been wrong, Dean would have a different approach. Dean proposes that they "diffuse" him, which apparently seems to mean that he let go of the souls that he knows belong to him now. Dean knows that he won, and Dean is afraid of what he shall do next. The Winchester pulls the family card on him, but he barely has time to register that. Family doesn't matter anymore, he's won, and now it's time to move on. He doesn't have a family, and that's proven once Sam decides to show betrayal once again by plunging the knife into his back, expecting it to work. It doesn't, for he's no longer an angel.

Castiel is the new god, and those who refuse to bow down to him will perish. Even if they claimed to have once been "family".

Family means nothing anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think! I'm begging you! If your gonna add me to ur faves or alerts, you might as well review and make me happy :) so PLEASE REVIEW!<em>


End file.
